Of Love And War
by SoggyNachos
Summary: In the midst of a battle between the Senju and Uchiha Clans the young son of the Fire Diamyo was killed. Because of this he orders the two clans to make peace through marriage. Thus Madara Uchiha the clan heir must marry Tobirama Senju the eldest daughter of Butsuma Senju. The two newly weds will be tested like never before. They must resist murdering each other.
1. Chapter 1

**(So This is something I have had on my mind for a long time. I always found this concept oddly appealing. So I hope it is enjoyed. This wont just be pure romance. I have a plot. The main story will be about how Madara and Tobirama slowly fall in love but there will be a sub plot of power struggle and mystery.)Disclaimer: Naruto and its character are not mine. This is a work of fanfiction**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tobirama was brooding. She couldn't believe this was happening. She could make a run for it... but who, then, would have to take her place. With an exasperated sigh she buried her face in her hands. She must; for the good of her Clan. If only she could be as desperately thrilled at her brother.

There was a light knock on the door. "Go away." She growled out. "I don't want to be bothered.

Silence followed her command. Though it was not headed. Hashirama, her adoring and annoying older brother, stepped into the room. His ever present bright smiles threatened to warm up her soul. Her ice cold glare was the only barrier blocking its warmth. "I said go away."

His face fell slightly but only for a moment. "You should be happy Tobi. You're getting married tomorrow."

Tobirama narrowed her eyes at him. "To a man I rather gut then even be in the same room. Why don't you marry the bastard."

Hashirama looked downtrodden now. "That's a little harsh Tobirama. He's not that bad whence you get to know him." He sat next to her. He reached up and tucked a strand of long white hair behind her ear. "I know he will make you happy."

She let out a drawn out sigh. "Hashirama, Madara has killed dozens of Senju on the battlefield. He nearly killed me as well. If it wasn't for the Fire Diamyo demanding the blood feud be ended in marriage... I would never even think about marrying him."

This was hard for her. Every fiber of her being was bent to destroying any Uchiha she came across. But now with the Fire Diamyo's orders they had no choice. They could rebel, though that course of action would result in the eradication of both clans. Hashirama was happy this was happening. It gave him a perfect chance to achieve his dreams.

A light knock sounded at the door. A young Senju poked his head in. "Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama, the Fire Diamyo and the Uchiha have arrived. They are gathered in the Main House gardens."

Tobirama snapped at him, "get out!" He blinked in surprised, bowed his head, then left.

Hashirama sighed, "Tobirama..." He cupped her face in his large hands. Her scarlet eyes stared him down. "You will be happy if you allow yourself to be. This is a new beginning. You trusted me on the battlefield, trust me here."

Her cheeks puffed up before she let the air out in a deep sigh. "You better be right. Or I will drown you." His hearty laugh lifted her spirit. Just a bit.

* * *

Madara leaned against a wall. Just like Tobirama he was brooding. He had no desire to get married to that witch. Madara's mood was like a noxious black cloud rising from him. Izuna, who was standing next to him shook his head. "Think of it this way brother... You can tame the wench. Show her the might of the Uchiha."

He raised a brow and looked at Izuna. "Hm, I guess so. That is if she doesn't slit my throat while i'm sleeping."

"Brother, do you honestly believe you would sleep well enough beside her to allow that?"

Madara shook his head. "No." He looked up as new comers came into the room. It was his father along with Hashirama's father and the Fire Diamyo. Guards flanked the Diamyo. Their eyes fell on them.

Butsuma Senju held disdain in his eyes. Tajima, his father, was tense. Madara knew they had never been that close in proximity without swords at each other's throats. Tajima motioned them forward. "We're going to the gardens, they've set up a banquette."

In Uchiha fashion both brothers grunted and followed them through the compound to the gardens. There were several large low tables set up. one horizontal at the front where Madara, Tobirama, The Diamyo, and the clan heads would be seated.

Already at the vertical tables there were dozens of clan members and Land of Fire nobles. All the clan members from both sides were high ranking. They all rose from their seats and bowed to the leaders. There was deep respect, but an underlying tension that was barely being kept in check.

The Fire Diamyo waved his hand letting the people know they could sit again. He himself sat to Madara's left. Reluctantly the Uchiha heir took his seat. Obviously his soon to be wife was not present. Not that he cared.

Not even five minutes later Hashirama entered with his younger sister. She wore a pale petal pink Kimono with red blossoms embroidered in the fabric. Her white hair was pulled up into an elegant bun. The red streaks on her cheeks and chin were covered enough by makeup to be faded. She looked beautiful.

Though her eyes spelled murder, especially when they fell on Madara. He almost felt a shiver run up his spine. Despite her pretty git up he knew she was lethal. He had faced her enough in battle to know how deadly she could be. His brothers words echoed in his mind. Taming her would be quite the feat. Something he could afford. It might even be fun.

His lip twitched slightly into a mischievous smile. He schooled his features back into his blank expression. Just like hers they held malice.

Hashirama lead her over to him, the top of her head barely came to his color bone. He looked down on her, she looked up defiantly.

Tension rose between them. Killing Intent leaked. It was only the coarse sound of the Fire Diamyo's throat that made them calm down.

* * *

"We are gathered here at the Senju compound for this special occasion." The Fore Diamyo started. "Tomorrow two warring clans will find peace in marriage. The Uchiha heir will be wed to the eldest daughter of the Senju Clan's Head. Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju. We pray that this joining of hands will end the hostility between the clans, and that no more of my sons will be killed in the foolish crossfire." He gave both clans pointed looks. "Now eat, drink,, and learn to get along."

He sat down next to Madara and gave him a thin smile. "Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

(I Normally wouldn't do this, but I am going to skip an amount of time. The story I want to write doesn't happen till later and taking to much time on the uneventful start is not something I want, or feel the need to do. If people are to upset that I am skipping a time I will add it in as flash backs. I will be writing some of their day to day life but this isn't for pure romance especially since in the beginning they are supposed to hate each other. I plan on their being an actual plot, not mindless smut. Mostly because I really like this ship and I don't want to ruin it with pointless writing. So I hope you can all accept that and just enjoy it for what it is. Also I will not apologist for having such large gaps in my updates. There are times where I am very busy and cant wright. And when I have time I don't always have the motivation to write. Disclaimer- Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. this is a work of fan fiction.)

* * *

Chapter Two

Madara wiped the sweat off of his forehead. The sun was blazing down of him and there was no clouds to block it out. Not even trees. {Since they had chopped all the ones down in this area.} He laid down the hammer he was holding and looked around.

The whole area was under construction. The village still had a lot of room to be improved and expanded on. So far only the most important buildings had been erected and some homes. After his marriage to Tobirama had become official plans for the new village had immediately gone under way.

There had been much debate; mostly from the two current heads of both Clans, but with Madara and Hashirama both there, they had managed to settle of a temporary it didn't stop the clans from segregating each other. The Senju were on the opposite side of the village as the Uchiha.

Madara covered his eyes and looked up into the sky. It was around three in the afternoon. One small puffy white cloud made its way through the sky slowly. There was only a very light breeze.

He stiffened up as he felt someone approach him from behind. He quickly turned to see Tobirama standing there with a hand on her hip. As always she had a bitter scowl on her face. "Keep glaring like that and your face will get stuck that way." He said and she snorted in response. He then added, "wait, maybe it has already happened."

Tobirama rolled her eyes and tossed a bottle of water at him. He caught it expertly, and opened the bottle to taste it. Satisfied that it wasn't poisoned he downed the rest. He knew it wouldn't be. On their wedding night they had made a pact. Neither would try to kill each other while they slept, by poisoning food, or drink. The only way they could take one another's life is if they battled like the warriors they were. No trickery. At least it helped them sleep better next to each other.

He saw Tobirama narrow her eyes when he tasted the water first. "Idiot. If I wanted to kill you I would have attacked you while your back was turned."

"Can't be to safe." Killing intent rose between them. Several months had done nothing to calm the hatred between them. In fact it seemed to have made it worse. Being confined and having to spend a lot of time together made it easier to get at one another's throats.

They both heard an exasperated sigh. Hashirama always seemed to arrive just in time. He didn't even say anything. "How's the house coming along?" He mused. The killing intent died down.

Madara huffed and looked at the half finished house. "Well, no thanks to your lazy sister." He shot a vehement sneer at his wife. She was looking down at her finger nails seemingly ignoring him.

"What? I got you some fresh water. Besides, construction is a man's task." Her red eyes held the subtlest of malice.

A smirk crossed Madara's face, "Oh? Is it?" He said. "Then do what women do best and go make me a sandwich."

She opened her mouth to retort but realized he had got her. Angrily she stood and grabbed the hammer Madara had set down. "Bastard."

He was smug now. Nothing was like putting Tobirama in her place. He handed her a few nails and she moved over to the house. Madara looked at Hashirama who seemed to be struggling not to laugh. He knew if he did Tobirama would likely yell at him.

"You know guys... I could help."

"No!" Both said in unison. Hashirama reeled back. They both knew he could build it with his jutsu in a few minutes.

"But I can."

Madara shook his head. "Let us do it." Hashirama looked downcast. He only wanted to help, what was so wrong about that? Well they did have their pride. Let's face it, no one had more pride then those two.

He sighed but didn't argue with them on it. "Well come by town hall later today okay?"

They both waved him off. He couldn't help but smile and think of how perfect they were for each other.

* * *

The sun had set by the time the arrived at the town hall which in time would come to be known as the Hokage tower. Hashirama was standing at a large board filled with various job requests. As they entered he looked over at them. "It's about time! I told you guys to come earlier."

Tobirama had her arms crossed. "You didn't give a specific time. What do you want?"

Hashirama stared at her. So cold. "I know we are in a building process but the village and the clans still need to go on missions to bring in money. There has been dozens of requests over the past few weeks. I have been put in charge of sending people out on missions."

The young Senju looked at her brother. "You're going to send us on a mission? Together?"

His smile lit up the room despite their obvious aversion to that foolish idea. "Yes, this mission requires at least two very strong shinobi." His face suddenly got serious. "And it's not just because I want you two to grow closer. The Fire Diamyo wants to see progress. He's the one who requested this mission. It's political and progressive.

"Since the forming of our village, others have begun to do the same in foreign lands. Because of this their has been many disputes. One such dispute spilled over into the Land of Fire's territory and got some civilians killed. You two are to arrive and show that such actions will not be tolerated. There isn't supposed to be any fighting. Your presence there is purely for deterrence." He was serious now. They hated to admit it, but he could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

Hashirama took a deep breath. "I mean it you two. Don't cause any trouble and don't get into pointless fights. Especially with each other."

There was a moment of silence. Madara and Tobirama locked eyes briefly. Their attention turned back to Hashirama. "When do we leave?"

Hashirama gave a bright smile. "Tomorrow morning. So get a good night's rest." Was it just Madara or did he hear some suggestiveness in his old friends voice. When Tobirama stiffened next to him he knew he had heard right. "I'll see you in a few weeks." He seemed too cheery.

Madara narrowed his eyes. He turned and started to leave with Tobirama but stopped at the door. "Hashirama. If we return and our house is finished I'm going to kick your ass." He didn't wait for a reply.

* * *

Another merciless hot day greeted them. Four hours into their trek and Tobirama was already fidgeting. She didn't like being alone with Madara. She could tolerate him when they were in the village... but out here in the open? The only thing that kept them from fighting, physically at least, was Hashirama's threat.

The day wore on. Neither of them spoke, mostly because they would just end up being snarky. Tobirama couldn't help but feel that the silence was slightly relaxing. She listened to Madara breath. It was low and deep. Just hearing it let her know what a large man he was. Not that she didn't already know. And not just his stature.

She blinked as that thought ran through her mind. They didn't touch often, mostly when the need and desire was to much for both and they felt like having another power struggle in bed. It was their way of proving independence/dominance and strength without killing involved.

Tobirama was glad she had avoided becoming pregnant so far. She had no desire to carry his child. It would feel like she was betraying her clan. Marrying him was enough to satisfy the Fire Diamyo. She didn't have to get pregnant.

She twitched as she felt his gaze on her. She looked up at him. His black eyes were intense and focused. "What are you thinking about?" His voice was smooth. She hated that about him. How could something so vile make himself so appealing. She chalked it off as a biological thing.

"Nothing that concerns you." She turned her attention back to the road.

His small grunt left her feeling slightly victorious against him. She needed to find a way to get back at him for yesterday. "Have you sensed anything?"

Her eyes widened slightly. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts she had forgotten to be looking out for danger. It was rather embarrassing. Tobirama stretched out her amazing ability to sense chakra. "There's a few low level signatures up ahead. My guess is a party of merchants and a few small fry shinobi guarding it. They aren't a threat."

Even if they were, it would be foolish to challenge them. If Madara and Tobirama weren't recognized right away from their appearances their clan marks would give them away. Though not recognizing two of the few strongest shinobi in the land of fire would be hard not to notice. Both were dressed in their full shinobi gear. Red and blue armor. Weapons stored and some visible. It was like they were going to war.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for them to cross paths. The other party stayed clear of the two power houses. There was a tense moment between the shinobi. Nothing happened in the end. Each had their own goals and there was no point on clashing.

Over an hour later the two stopped for a drink. Tobirama sat down on a boulder and took out her bottle. She gulped down a large amount. The heat of the day made her very thirsty. She was considering taking off the furs her armor had around the neck. Something Madara found highly unnecessary and he wasn't afraid to voice it. "You should get rid of the fur."

Her gaze fell on him. "Maybe you shouldn't wear so much black. You're sweating far more then even I am. I swear you Uchiha and that dreary color."

He rolled his eyes. "You do realize, legally, you are an Uchiha now."

Tobirama grimaced. "Don't say that... I am a Senju."

Madara walked up to her. "You are my wife. You belong to me and the Uchiha Clan. I think it's about time you accept that Tobirama." She stood abruptly and stared him down.

"I don't belong to anyone but myself Madara." She hissed at him.

He seemed to not be bothered by her hidden threat. He moved swiftly and grabbed her wrist. He almost didn't see her move. The sword at his throat had flashed to fast. He made a grave mistake thinking she wouldn't act. The tip was so sharp that it drew blood at the slightest tap. "You're fast Tobirama." The tip cut more as he spoke causing a small trickles of blood to leak down past his collar.

"Let go of my wrist." She wasn't looking him in the eyes. She hardly ever did. Habit and instinct really. But when facing an Uchiha it was all someone could do. He released her wrist and deactivated his sharingan. He had almost not noticed it was activated.

Her blade was back in it's sheath in a moments noticed. She didn't wait for him. "Lets pick up the pace or we wont get there by tomorrow afternoon like we're supposed to." She sprung off, hopping into the trees. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she had felt a moment of fear when his eyes had gone from black to red.

* * *

It was late in the night by the time they came across a small inn. They had continued even through the darkness to make up for lost time. It had been an intense trek. Both were on edge and agitated. Their earlier fight was fresh in their minds. Neither had said a word the whole way.

Madara ordered a room from the front desk. Tobirama followed him to the large room. She was a little apprehensive when she saw the single bed. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep next to him in close quarters. "We could have made camp in the woods." Her voice was a bit hoarse.

"Yes, but this is safer and more relaxing. Besides I figured you would like a bath."

If it had been someone else she might have thought he was being considerate, but this was Madara. "You stink worse then I do." She rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the room and opened the sliding door. The bath was already warm and ready for whoever ordered the room. She shut the door behind her and knelt down to press her fingers to the ground. No one with a strong chakra, besides Madara, was near. Feeling satisfied she moved to undress and get into the warm water, she submerged herself.

Tobirama closed her eyes and let her muscles relax. She hadn't realize just how stiff they were. Her thoughts wandered off. She just wish things were back to the way they were. When life was simple and only had a few rules.

The sliding door opened and Madara stepped out. Tobirama's eyes flew open and she looked up at his naked form. She covered herself and adverted her eyes. "You could have at least waited till I was done!"

He didn't seem bothered by their nakedness. As if he was trying to prove he was superior. "There's enough room for at least four people in this bath." He stepped into the water and sat right next to her. "Look Tobirama, I don't like being this tense when I'm on a mission that could last weeks. Besides we have to make a show for everyone else right? So lets kiss and make up so we don't cause more problems."

She was silent for a moment. She knew he was right. This time. She took a deep breath and sighed. "That's why you brought us here?"

"Hn." That was getting old.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, and activating my sharigan."

Her eyes actually met his. Luckily they were the deep black of safety. She reached up and touched the small mark on his neck. "I'm sorry I cut you." It wasn't easy for either to apologize.

Madara's lips twitched then he smiled fully. There was amusement and slight endearment there. She had to admit to herself that it was kind of alluring. He leaned down and she let him. Their lips met in a brief embrace. It sent a shiver down her spine, one she was not sure she liked or not.

She allowed him to let his arm rest over her shoulders. After some time of soaking in silence they washed and headed to bed.

* * *

Madara awoke with a very sore and numb arm. He looked down he see a head of long and unruly white hair resting on his arm like a pillow. He didn't remember falling asleep like this. He very carefully moved his arm out from under his wife's head. She shifted but remained asleep. He was surprised she had slept so well next to him. He assumed they had made some progress during the bath last night.

He couldn't complain. It was much easier to deal with her when she wasn't plotting his demise. He blinked as he noticed something. He moved some strands of hair out of her face. Never before had he seen her face so relaxed and smooth. Now scowl lines creased her face. The red marks were there but he easily overlooked those. She was beautiful.

Her face had never relaxed this much around him before, even on other nights. He reached out again and tucked the hair behind her ear. Her breathing changed and her eyes shot open. "What are you doing?"

Red eyes met black. He cleared his throat and sat up. "Nothing." He wasn't expecting to be caught like that. He could feel her tense up. So much for having her relaxed. "We need to get going Tobirama. We slept in."

She stood and stretched her body. He heard a few pops. "That's why we rushed last night so we could." He watched her curves as she continued to stretch. He had come to realize she stretched every morning. He watched her pull on her cloths then strap on her blue armor. Her eyes fell on him. "Get out of bed."

He shook his head clear of thoughts and did so. After clasping on his armor and grabbing the remainder of his weapons he turned to she her braiding her hair. He brushed his fingers through his hair quickly. "Here." He handed her an apple from his pack. "We'll eat more at lunch." He stepped outside. They were then on their way to the border town.

* * *

(There it is, the next Chapter. So I will try to get their personalities as close as possible. Just remember that because Tobirama is female in this there may be variations of her personality. Also she is still a teen, probably in her late teens and Madara is in his early twenties. As a reminder their fathers are still alive so this is taking place before some of the events in the actual series.)


End file.
